Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a sheet conveyance device, more specifically, a sheet conveyance device that is suited for conveyance of document sheets for image reading and allows straight conveyance of sheets difficult to bent in particular.
Related Art
Sheet conveyance-type image reading devices such as document scanners, multifunction peripherals including such image reading devices, and other multifunction peripheral devices are equipped with sheet conveyance devices to convey automatically document sheets along a predetermined conveyance path to feed the document sheets, read images from the document sheets, and eject the document sheets.
In such sheet conveyance devices, the sheet conveyance path is straightened to allow feeding of many types of documents (different in thickness, size, sheet type, or the like) and support difficult-to-bend hard documents with high bending rigidity such as driver's licenses or ID cards (identity cards).
There have been conventionally proposed sheet conveyance devices that allow image reading from both bendable normal document sheets and difficult-to-bend hard document sheets.